girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jae Gu Song
Jae Gu is the male protagonist of the series. He is currently a first year student and the first male student to enroll into Wild’s High after it changed from being a girls-only institution to a co-ed institution. He is currently trained in boxing by Moon Young Lee. Jae Gu has short brown tinted pink hair, with a messy fringe that is longer in the middle but shorter in the sides and a cowlick on the top of his head. He has large gray eyes and fair skin. Initially Jae Gu appears slim and shorter than his female friends, however this is due to his bad posture prior to him being coached by the girls. As he progresses through his training, he appears taller and his body becomes toned. Jae Gu is described as being handsome by many of girls in the story and is the object of many of his friend’s hearts and desires. Though he himself is unaware of his physical appearance, it is noted by many of the female protagonists that Jae Gu is indeed handsome. He is also seen wearing his teal elephant underwear. It seems as if they are the only ones he owns. All the girls find them very cute.In scenes when he is topless he is seen wearing nipple tape. At the beginning of the series, Jae Gu is portrayed as a student who wishes to get by in his academic studies without any problems. He considers himself to be poor at sports and fighting, and regards himself as weak and unable to do many things. Jae Gu is generally depicted as comically horrified by the actions of those around him, generally causing him to hide or avoid to the best of his abilities the drama that comes with being in Wild’s High. His lack of confidence and lack of luck contrast in a humorous manner with him being idiolised by Dal Dal Choi, Moon Young Lee and Queen. Despite his lack of confidence, Jae Gu is shown to have great potential as a fighter, being regarded as having an ideal physique and mentality to for fighting. Although he is the only male in the school, Jae Gu often objects to being the subject of attention within his school. Wishing to avoid conflict as much as possible, he avoids taking part in any societies in the school. Being unable to fight back when being punched or targeted by others, however after he is confronted and humiliated by his middle school bully, his desire to protect his family grows further and he begins to invest his time to learning how to fight from his friends. Jae Gu in the beginning of the series has a fear and hatred towards women which stems from his mother abandoning him and his siblings a few years prior to the current events. He calls Queen a monster when she demands for him to pick up the coins he had given her over a miscommunication and considers nearly all the girls in the school as fearsome distrusting them. As he becomes friends with Queen, Dal Dal and Moon Young his distrust of women dissolves, however his distrust and disgust over his mother’s actions still remain strong. It is shown that when Jae Gu is feeling sad or alone that thoughts of his father and memories of fishing make him feel better, showing that his father had an influential role in the upbringing of Jae Gu before his death. When Jae Gu was younger and before the birth of his siblings he went fishing with his father and was often bought ice cream. His father often asked Jae Gu about his dreams and goals and told him that without dreams a person has nothing to live for, and should create small goals for themselves to meet. Sometime after the birth of his siblings, Jae Gu’s father died from an unknown illness, devastating both Jae Gu and his mother. His mother unable to cope with the loss of her husband and the management of three children left her children behind only leaving an apology letter. Jae Gu was left to be the sole guardian of his siblings, taking up all aspects of being a guardian which involved getting a part-time job to fund his family’s living expenses. Jae Gu when entering middle school was bullied by Kim Han Gyul who nicknamed him “Slave Song” punching him, kicking him and making him remove his pants to humiliate Jae Gu which broke the spirit and confidence of the young man. After completing middle school he was approached by Charles Wilds who offered him a full scholarship if he attended Wild’s High; doing so he entered the school in a bid to get a proper education and future for his siblings. Song Jae Gu.jpg Screenshot at Jun 10 15-09-32.png|One of the sexiest shots of Jae Gu c011.jpg Screenshot at Jun 11 01-24-18.png Screenshot at Jun 11 13-44-46.png Screenshot at Jun 11 13-45-13.png Screenshot at Jun 11 13-45-47.png|After being beaten once again by his bullies. Screenshot at Jun 11 14-06-42.png Screenshot at Jun 11 14-20-50.png Screenshot at Jun 11 14-22-50.png Jaegu.jpeg Jae Gu Home.png Category:Characters